


The Greatest Gift

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: It was V's birthday and the anniversary of the day you met, so you decided to pay him a visit





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of thoughts of suicide.
> 
> I don't know why I decided to celebrate V's birthday with angst but here we are. Apologies in advance...

Today was V's birthday , and the anniversary of the day you met the tattooed man, a day you would never forget.

_ You had found him shambling around  _ _ looking lost and disjointed, completely stark naked. You can’t really remember what went through your mind at that moment. Normally you’d stay as far away as possible _ _  from  _ _ weird _ _  men, especially those who were happy enough to put themselves on display, but you remember feeling  _ _ an  _ _ intense desire to protect him, the moment you laid eyes on him _ _ ; a feeling skin to how a mother feels the first time they hold their child in their arms. _

_ You gave him your coat to cover his modesty and established that his name was V. You remember how taken aback he was at your generosity when you welcomed him into your home _ _  and how confused he was at your concern for his wellbeing. You fed him, worried that he hadn’t eaten in days considering how frail his body looked.  _ _ He would always tell you that he was fine, and that his body was just weak. _

_ When everything started going to  _ _ hell _ _ , he was there at your side, protecting you _ __ _ with every ounce of his being.  _ _ You would tell him repeatedly how strong he was, how brave he was  _ _ bu _ _ t a look of  _ _ guilt  _ _ seemed to forever linger in his eyes _ _.  _ _ You took refuge with him at the Devil May Cry _ _  which remained vacant in a somewhat safer part of town, after its proprietor  _ _ had fallen at the hands of the Demon King.  _ _ V told you to leave, to evacuate from the town and stay away, but you couldn’t leave him. You knew you couldn’t protect him,  _ _ but you still wanted to be there for him. He said you gave him strength, the strength to keep fighting. _

_ He would leave in the morning _ _ s _ _ , scouting for any survivors, returning  _ _ just after sunset each day with supplies and  _ _ stories of his exploits. You would listen to him talk for hours, savouring every note of his voice.  _ _ Each _ _  night you would retreat to bed _ _  and hold each other so tight _ _  that  _ _ not even the splitting of the earth could separate you. _

_ It was love, of that much you were sure. You still remember the look of pure disbelief on his face when you told him the first time. He told you  _ _ he was undeserving, that your love was too good for him, that he was a weak and futile being that  _ _ could never give you the happiness you truly deserved. _

“I f only he knew how wrong he was ”  yo u thought. You smiled to yourself,  pulling yourself out of your daydream as you pressed the buzzer on the bus, signalling it to stop.  You stepped  down the ramp that had been lowered for you ,  flashing a smile at the bus driver as you left. You knew you had a bit of a walk to your destination, buses tended to just stick to the main roads these days, but you didn’t mind.  You enjoyed the memories attached to these tracks. 

_ You knew back then he had secrets, but you  _ _ told him time and time again that his secrets were his and his alone and that you knew him well enough that anything he kept from you would  _ _ be for your protection. _

You sighed as you walked further up the track . You knew nothing would have changed if you had known, if he had told you the truth.  His determination and drive were the features that drew you to him,  and you knew nothing would  have changed his goal or the outcome. Redgrave was slowly recovering from its loss, and you had a family now. It was  chaotic and messy, but Kyrie’s cooking was second to none and Nero was like the brother you never had. 

You hadn’t been to visit V in a while, a guilty pang hit your chest at the thought, but your life had become busy as of late and you knew he would understand.  You smiled as you  were nearing the house on the hill ; his family home . 

_ You knew there was something wrong that morning.  _ _ He had woken you up earlier than usual,  _ _ a _ _  darkness and _ _  passion in his eyes _ _  deeper than you had ever seen before _ _. You had made love  _ _ with unrivalled  intensity as he whispered sweet nothings into  _ _ your  _ _  ear, and etched his very presence  _ _ onto your soul. He told you he would be back by nightfall, as he always was.  _ _ You didn’t believe him, yet there you stood, at the door giving him his kiss goodbye, waving him off as you always did.  _ _ The tears began to fall soon after. You remember the door opening that night and the elation _ _  you  _ _ felt. When Nero stepped through the door, bloodied and bruised  _ _ avoiding any and all eye contact, you dropped to the floor, legs no longer able to bear the despair you felt. _

You took a deep breath as you stood at your destination. You put the breaks on the stroller  and reached for the flowers resting against the hood.  You had decided on white lilies , soft and gentle much like his heart.  You placed them on the  memorial a s you dusted the headstone with your hand, removing any debris.  You  gently lifted your daughter out of their seat and held her. 

“Hey V.” You started , taking a deep breath to still your words. “Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been pretty preoccupied.” You gazed lovingly towards  your daughter. “Isn’t she incredible darling.  Born of our love. Your legacy. ”  You pressed a kiss to her soft head  to calm your shaking breath. You promised that you would always be strong for him, and that wasn’t going to change. 

“She has your eyes. The nurses said they’d never seen a new born like her; lily white hair and eyes that looked like they’d seen the world five times  over. Nero's enamoured with her.  Calls himself Uncle Nero,  he’s even stopped swearing , s aid he doesn’t want to be a bad influence , I know, you’d have to see it to believe it.  Nico's determined that her first words are going to be dead weight . ” You laughed quietly to yourself , fighting back the heat rising in your face and the stinging in the corners of your eyes.

“ Still no sign of Dante  returning, or Nero's old man.  I hope they’re both ok. I’d like to meet him sometime, Virgil that is. Tell him how lucky he is to have such a great son.  I don’t think it’ll be long before little Eva has herself a  cousin. I’ve seen the way Kyrie looks at  him when he holds her. ” She  held your index finger tightly in her hand as you spoke.

“Oh yeah, I hope you don’t mind , I named her after your mother.  You were always at your happiest when you spoke about your childhood and I wanted to picture that smile whenever I looked at her. ” You paused for a moment to gather your thoug hts .

“ I’m so sorry that you weren’t here to... to  hold her  with... me... ” your vision blurred as you felt a familiar warmth on your cheeks, as the tears began to pour from your eyes against your control.  Your arms shook as you placed Eva back in her seat and collapsed to your knees, hands against your face , throat burning from fighting back the tears  and chest heaving with every intake of breath.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t do this!  I never wanted you to see me like this. I needed to be strong for you V, I was your strength,  I was your reason to keep fighting.  I’ve needed you so much these past few months, I’ve fought so hard. I’ve struggled so much.  Every time I look at her, I see you .  If it wasn’t for her I... I... probably wouldn’t even be here.” You were sobbing uncontrollably,  spilling your heart out, everything you wanted to hide and conceal behind a facade. But you were breaking, you couldn’t keep it up any more.

“I was ready to join you V, oh so ready.  And then I found out,  I had a life inside of me; a life that we created together . Even though you’re not here, every part of you that has been left behind is keeping me going, keeping me alive,  protecting me.  Someone weak couldn’t do that, someone weak couldn’t create such beauty .”  The tears eased as you glanced towards your daughters peaceful face. You  wiped your eyes, the tears stilling  for long enough for you to regain some of your composure. 

“ _ Love  _ _ seeketh _ _  not itself to please, _ _  nor for itself hath any care,  _ _ but for another gives its ease,  _ _ and builds a heaven in hells despair.” _  You read the words  engraved into the head stone in front of you, tracing them with your fingers as you did. “I spent many a long night reading your book.  The only peace I could find was in its pages. I read this one  from the hospital bed the night I found out about our treasure and nothing has ever resonated with me more. ”

You shared a few moments of silence,  before a familiar gurgling began from behind you. You  chuckled  as  you stood up. “ For someone who  used to struggle to clear a plate of food, you sure made one hungry baby. ” You lifted her and cradled her against your breast. “ Thank you , V. You’ve given me the greatest gift I could have imagined.  How something so pure could have been born from a hell so grim , only you could have done this. ” You looked down the hill to see  the familiar van waiting.  Nico knew you were coming today and offered to pick you up on h er  way back home, knowing you’d probably not want to face public transport .

“Looks like my ride is here .  Nico's  always on time now, and her driving has never been better.  She realised her driving was not child safe in the slightest. How I made it to the hospital in one piece  when I went into labour I'll never know.  I don’t know who was freaking out more, her or Nero!” You smiled at the happy memories. You had so many of them now, and it  was all possible because of him.

“ Happy birthday, V.  I’ll make sure she knows  who her father was and how incredible he was .”  You place Eva back in the stroller as she gives you a content gargle.

“ I’ll  make you proud V.  I’ll do it for the both of us. .. I love you. ”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to go with a scenario where you were never told about what really happened in the Qliphoth. As far as you were aware, he died at the hands of Urizen (just in case anyone cared enough to wonder haha).
> 
> I'm sorry ;_;
> 
> I don't know why I did this to myself. I hope you enjoyed the angst although it killed me a bit inside to write.
> 
> Find me on tumblr under DaemonGal.


End file.
